


A Wedding to Remember

by misseshermionemalfoy



Series: Jalec positivity one shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Night, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseshermionemalfoy/pseuds/misseshermionemalfoy
Summary: It's Jace and Alec's wedding!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In light of the recent blunder our country has taken I decided to write something of a hopeful fic set in a complete AU! Instead of Alec and Jace being paired off with Magnus and Clary respectively, they’ve been together ( in secret ) since they formed their parabatai bond. The year is 2017 and our boys are a little older ( Jace being 26 and Alec 28 ). The Clave has legalized same sex marriage and marriage between parabatai. This is the story of our favorite Shadowhunter’s wedding.

“I don’t CARE what color the plates are but we need 500 of them by tonight!” Alec snapped into his phone and hung up on the wedding organizer. 

 

“Alec you can’t snap at her like that.” Izzy chided him. “She’s just doing her job. Wedding planning for queer shadowhunters, she’s lucky she still has a head. Didn’t Aline sass her too when her and Helen got married?” 

 

“I don’t care about Aline or Helen right now.” Alec huffed. “It’s 10am and our ceremony is in an hour and a half! Are you sure I can’t see Jace before the ceremony?” 

 

“I’m positive Alec! You know it’s bad luck!” 

 

Alec sighed. He hadn’t seen Jace since 7pm the previous night and sleeping alone was awful. He was tired, probably a little hungry and definitely suffering from separation anxiety. Izzy disappeared for several moments and Alec snuck a text to Jace. 

 

[ outgoing text ; J. Herondale ] I’m so #nervous. The wedding planner is sassing me and I slept like shit last night. 

 

He sets his phone down and Izzy returns with a Boston creme donut and a cup of coffee. He’s not in his tux yet, just sweat pants and a t-shirt so he doesn’t have to worry about that. “Thank you, have I told you that I love my baby sister recently?” Alec says with a smile. 

 

“Yes but it’s always nice to hear,” Izzy says sounding satisfied. Alec’s phone dings and Izzy gives him a suspicious look. “That better not be Jace!” She sounds shrill, like she really means it. She takes his phone from him and reads the text out loud

 

[ incoming text ; J. Herondale ] It couldn’t have been anything like mine. I had a wet dream about you and had to finish in my hand. TORTURE >.<

 

Izzy makes a gagging noise. “God damn you two…” She shakes her head. There’s a knock on the door and Maryse pops her head in. 

 

“Come in!” Alec calls out. 

 

“Oh hi honey I just wanted to see how you were doing before the wedding any jitters?” Maryse looks beautiful in a lilac A-line dress with long sleeves. 

 

“Hi mom, yeah I’m fine.” Alec says blushing because of the previous topic, he hoped his mom didn’t hear any of that. 

 

“I never thought I’d say this but I’m happy for both you and Jace.” Maryse says with a smile. 

 

Alec feels like that’s some kind of backhanded comment about the nature of his and Jace’s relationship. “Yeah mom,” Alec says, his head falling a bit to sip on his coffee. 

 

“Alright you should probably go get your tux on, I’ve got to help Jace get everything straightened out.” Before retreating Maryse ducked back in and handed Izzy something. “For when he’s ready.” Maryse said to Izzy. Maryse slipped out and Alec fixed his sister with a puzzled expression. 

 

“Don’t look at me like that!” Izzy said. 

 

“What is it?” Alec asked. 

 

“It’s nothing bad, just wait.” Izzy said with a smile. 

 

 

Alec was just finishing straightening his tux when Izzy popped in. “Are you ready big brother?” 

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Alec said with a sigh. Izzy came up behind him and slipped a monogrammed blue handkerchief with the Lightwood family crest into his breast pocket on the suit. 

 

“Something blue and something old. Dad wore this to his and mom’s wedding, I think mom wanted you to have it for your wedding. Jace has something ‘new and something borrowed’.” 

 

Alec smiled wide and wondered if Jace and him would ever have kids to pass down their things to. He’d brought it up a few times since they’d decided to get married and Jace had a very ‘let’s wait and see’ attitude. 

 

Now he was about to ( legally ) marry the man he loved and share his life with him. He wasn’t afraid of forgetting his vows or anything like that, they’d decided a long time ago to use the parabatai oath for their wedding vows. Izzy said it was unoriginal but since they’d shared their first kiss on the night they became parabatai, it seemed fitting. 

 

Alec walked to the garden of the Institute, where they’d decided to have the ceremony. Guests were arriving and the ceremony was about to start ( and finally he’d get to see Jace ). Alec stood to one side of the small altar waiting for Jace. Jace arrives and Alec can feel his presence before he sees him. The presence of his parabatai is like a balm on his nerves. 

 

The ceremony goes by too quickly. Before Alec knows it he’s drawing the wedded rune on Jace’s hand and then just above his parabatai rune on his chest. The rune glows gold momentarily before settling into the raw red that new runes of every other variety turn to. Alec glows with pride as a tear traces down Jace’s cheek. They’ve done it, they’ve finally managed to live the life they’ve always wanted for each other for over ten years. Alec doesn’t realize it until Jace wipes a tear from his cheek but he’s crying too. He’s never felt stronger as one of the Silent Brothers says “you may now kiss the groom” the kiss is … wet. They’re both crying with joy and Jace has nipped Alec’s bottom lip into his mouth. Alec dips Jace in his arms, kissing him for the whole crowd to see. There’s roaring applause, even from his mother and he has to say this is better than he dreamed it would be. 

 

The reception is short, because they’ve got to get on a plane at JFK Airport to Rio. They’ve barely made time for each other during the reception, instead choosing to visit with friends and family. Finally, as the plane from JFK takes off it’s just them. They’re flying first class so the seats are roomy and when the fasten seat belt sign goes out Jace slips into Alec’s lap. There’s a privacy screen they’ve got so Alec makes good use of it. “I couldn’t be happier baby.” Alec says 

 

“Shh… you’ve given me so much and I love you so much more than you’ll ever know.” Jace says. 

 

Alec flushes. He’s so pleased with how things have gone. “Kiss me.” 

 

And Jace obliges, they’re all teeth and tongues and so ready for their future together. Jace has his hands tangled in Alec’s messy hair and it’s all Alec can do to keep himself from pouncing on his husband right there. 

 

Jace pulls back from the kiss for need of air, both of their faces flushed and hair mussed. “You wanna join the mile high club?” 

 

Of course Jace would say that. Alec flushes and hesitates. He was pretty sure it was illegal to have sex on a commercial airplane but fuck he wants to. “No, I want to do it right for once. I’m going to carry you into our hotel room and fuck you senseless.” Alec whispers in Jace’s ear. 

 

Jace lets out a little mewl. “You’re a fucking cock tease.” He says, pouting. 

 

“And you’re fucking adorable.” Alec replies. 

 

 

It’s late when they arrive at their hotel and they’re both tired but there’s a spark in Jace’s golden eyes that tells him he’s still ready for their wedding night. 

 

On the way up the elevator Jace casts Alec a little glance and Alec presses the ‘STOP’ button on the elevator. Alec presses Jace against the back of the elevator, no words are needed and they just kiss, Alec teasing Jace’s bottom lip into his mouth and nipping it with his teeth. Jace’s hands wander to Alec’s hips and untuck his his shirt from his pants and allow his hands to roam the taut expanses of Alec’s abdomen. Alec lets out a soft whimper as Jace pulls him in impossibly closer by his belt loops. Alec presses one last kiss to Jace’s lips and backs away, allowing the elevator to resume its climb to the top floor. 

 

Bags in tow Alec and Jace make their way to the penthouse suite. Alec opens the door with his key card but before Jace can step foot inside Alec sweeps him off his feet and carries him to the huge bed. “Don’t move.” Alec whispers in Jace’s ear. 

 

Alec gets their bags and locks the door, putting the do not disturb sign on the door. Alec comes back into the room and undoes the first several buttons of his shirt and climbs onto the bed where Jace is waiting for him. He doesn’t need to use words to tell Jace how much he loves him, how much he cares or just how much it means to them that they can be together for real now. Alec kisses a searing line down the expense of Jace’s cleanly shaven jaw and down the long column of his neck, stopping here and there to suck and nip at the creamy skin there. Only after he’s left several quickly purpling bruises does he begin to unbutton the navy blue shirt Jace is wearing. He wants to worship Jace’s body, make him sure that he knows how much Alec has needed this. 

 

Alec throws the shirt on the ground and pushes Jace back on the bed. “I’ve never wanted you more than I want you now.” He mutters under his breath. Finally he can have Jace. All of him. 

 

Alec makes quick work of his own shirt and then it’s just them, shirtless with jeans on trying to slow down the momentum they’ve built up. Jace presses a furious kiss to Alec’s mouth, letting out hum of approval when Alec slips his tongue in Jace’s mouth, tongues dancing. 

 

They break away momentarily, panting with desire. Alec’s hand goes to Jace’s pants, feeling the hardness there. Alec undoes Jace’s belt buckle and pushes his pants down past his hips. Alec finishes by pulling them off and climbing off the bed to get Jace’s pants off as well. Jace lets out a low whimper and he can’t help it, he needs Alec to touch him. “Please baby.” Alec settles himself between Jace’s hips and strokes Jace’s length from base to tip before roving his lips over ust the tip of Jace’s cock. Jace arches up into Alec’s mouth, pushing more and more of his length into Alec’s mouth. Alec takes Jace’s hips in his hands, his thumbs pushing Jace back down onto the bed. Alec’s head bobs up and down on Jace’s cock for several minutes until he can taste the salty pre-come dripping from Jace and he knows he’s ready. 

 

Alec grabs a sachet of lube from his pants pocket and taps Jace’s hips signalling him to get on all fours. They’ve done this so many times their bodies know exactly what to do, how to move so the pleasure for the other is maximized. When Jace is on all fours Alec slides two fingers into him, making a ‘come here’ motion with his fingers and Jace nearly jumps from the pleasure of it. Alec always gets that spot on the first try, bless him. They’d been fucking pretty regularly so Alec didn’t need to prepare him too much, and as he slides in the third finger Jace is making the most filthy noises. Alec strokes his cock several times just to relive some of the want coiling in his belly. 

 

Alec lubes up his cock, positioning it at Alec’s entrance and pushes in. They both let out loud sighs of pleasure as Alec establishes a slow rhythm. He doesn’t want to go fast and have this be over before it’s started. Alec’s fingers grip Jace’s hips as he pushes in and out and before they know it Jace is making little keening noises that Alec loves to hear. They’re close so Alec reaches between them and strokes Jace’s cock, in time with his thrusts. It’s not long before Alec lets out a cry of, “Jace!” Spilling inside Jace and Jace comes just moments later. 

 

Slowly, Alec pulls out and rolls off Jace. 

 

“I love you, husband.” Alec murmurs, feeling sleepy already. They can clean up in the morning. 

 

“Love you too, parabatai.”


End file.
